Mitsukuni Haninozuka
Mitsukuni Haninozuka is one of the main characters of the anime and manga, Ouran High School Host Club. He is voiced by Ayaka Saitō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Luci Christian in the English version of the anime. Appearance He has blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality He is depicted as a childish and desserts-loving boy who is much older than his elementary school appearance indicates. He is also an expert martial artist from a famous martial arts family. When Haruhi is warned about his legendary skills, the point is illustrated in the anime by a mushroom cloud erupting where a city once stood. In the anime, there is a scene which shows Honey's true strength and it is said that Japan's Defense Minister has requested he never reveal his full potential, for fear that other nations might suspect that Japan holds a weapon of mass destruction, causing them to fire missiles upon that nation. Honey is often seen around his cousin Mori, with whom he is very close. Honey is very fond of sweets and stuffed animals. He always carries around his favorite plush bunny named Usa-chan, an abbreviation of usagi, which means rabbit (also called Bun-Bun in the manga). He once tried to hide his true nature by acting like a "real man," but after Tamaki convinced him that true courage meant being exactly who you are, he stopped pretending. Together with Mori, he joined the Host Club, attracting customers with his shotacon cuteness. History He lives with his father, the owner of a famous dojo; and his little brother Yasuchika, with whom he is often at odds. In Chapter 72 of the manga, he graduates from Ouran, but says he will return to the Host Club every so often, as does Mori. They often return for visits and for a picnic planned by Haruhi. Mori and he also fetch Tamaki for the reunion plan with his mother. In Volume 18 of the manga, he is seen dating and marrying Reiko Kanazuki, and is the first of the Host Club members to marry. Their marriage is confirmed in the August 2011 omake, set two years after Chapter 83. In the July 2011 omake, it is confirmed that he is a third-year engineering student at Ouran University. Gallery Haninozuka.Mitsukuni.full.595615.jpg Honey-ouran-high-school-host-club-18869963-640-480.jpg Honey chan.jpg Trivia *He is 17 years old at the beginning of the series. The author has joked that he only ages every four years because his birthday always falls on a leap year. *He shares the same seiyuu as Fruits Basket 's Momiji Sohma, both characters being childish, cute, blond and somehow associated with rabbits. *It's possible that his romanized nickname, Honey, is an adaptation of his first name, Mitsukuni (光邦), as mitsu can mean honey (蜜). It could also be an abbreviation of his family name, Haninozuka. He is referred to almost exclusively by this nickname, Mori being the only one who fully calls him by his given name. He is also known as Hunny in the manga or Hani. He often refers to his kohais with the -chan honorific (e.g. "Haru-chan" and "Tama-chan"). *His English Voice Actress, Luci Christian is best known for voicing as Hiro Sohma from Fruits Basket, Koyuki Azumaya from Sgt. Frog, Wrath from Fullmetal Alchemist, Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater and Alois Trancy from Black Butler II and Cassandra Jill Warlock from Black Blood Brother. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Spouses